A girl name Emi goes to froks
by Emitsukiko
Summary: A girl had no idea that she was moving or that her destiny was where she was going.
1. moving to forks

i don't own twilight but i do own Emi **Chapter 1**

Emi come home from school and she noticed that something's were packed. "What is going on here" asked Emi. Her parent's looks up and looked at her and said that they were moving. Emi stood there with her eyes wide open speech less. Then she run up to her room sits on her bed and looked out the window wondering why. That night Emi had a strange dream.

***Emi's dream***

_She was standing in a forest it was dark and she couldn't see anything. Then she heard something moving in the bushes. She turned to look something moved fast from the bushes and went to a cliff. She turned around as fast she could toward the cliff but when she looked the figure was gone. _

**End of the dream**

She woke up Emi got out of bed and run to the bath room and locked the door then looked in the mirror wondering what the dream was about. her mom walked by and saw the light on and asked her if she was alright . Emi said "yes i am fine mom".

Alice had a vision of a girl. Edward was about to go see Bella but he saw Alice right before he was going out of the door and asked "what was wrong" Alice looked up at Edward and told him that she had a vision of a girl and she didn't know who the girl was.

the next day they finished packing. Emi was in her room get her stuff ready. while she putting her stuff away she was thinking about her strange dream she had last night . then her mom called for her "Emi" she said

"yes mom" Emi said .

"one of your friends is on the phone" her mom said Emi went downstairs to get the phone . "hi whats up" she said

nothing i just heard that you where moving her friend said

"ya when i got home from school yesterday i found out that we where moving" Emi said

her friend told her that all the girls where going to go hang out

Emi "sure i will come" she got off the phone and went to get ready to go meet her friends.


	2. new girl in forks

**Chapter2**

After Emi hanged out with her friend's. Emi went home and put the rest of her things away. Then they all got ready to leave. They all got into the car and went to the airport. Her friends came to see her off after they all said their byes they got on the plane. They got to forks. On the drive to their new home Emi took a nap.

***Emi's dream* **

_She was standing at the edge of the cliff looking down. Then she heard someone behind her and she saw the figure. The figure told her to be careful. _

***End of the dream* **

Her mother woke her up "we are here" she said. Emi woke up as soon as they got in the driveway. She got out of the car and looked around. Then she went inside to pick a room. Emi picked a room that was big and had a lot of room. Her mother came in and told her that she was starting school Monday.

After Emi got her things unpacked. She stood near the window looking outside. She wondered what the figure said to her about being careful. Then Emi went to bed and that night she didn't have any strange dreams. She slept peaceful.

Alice had another vision of the girl. Alice called Edward, Rosalie, Emmett and jasper. They all were sitting in the living room. Alice started to tell them.


	3. Emi's first day at a new school

**Chapter3 **

Emi got up the next day a little early. She went to get ready for her first day of a new school. She pulled in the school parking lot got out of the car as soon as the Cullen's just pulled up and so did Bella. She walked to the principal's office to get her class _**schedule**__**after she got it she went to class. As she was about to walk in Edward felt her presents. **_

_**Emi walked in the class room and the teacher said "this is Emi she just transferred to forks". She walked down the row to her sit that was in front of Edward. During class Emi felt that someone was staring at her. She didn't turn around. Edward tried to read her mind but he couldn't read her mind at all. He wondered why he couldn't. **_

At lunch time Emi sit down at a table by herself and she looked around the cafeteria and she saw Edward and the rest of the Cullen's and Bella sitting at their table. She and Edward stared at each other for a while and then they both looked away. After the lunch bell rang. she walked to her last class that was PE. Emi sat on a bench and watched the others while she was thinking about something. All of a sudden a ball came out of nowhere and hit her in the face and she fall backwards. Bella run to where Emi was and asked her if she was all right.

"I think so" Emi said.

"Let me take you to the infirmary." Bella said.

"Umm k" she said. Bella walked her to the infirmary. While they where their Edward was looking for Bella. He asked one of her friend's. They told him that she took Emi to the infirmary. As Edward was walking down the hall Bella was walking out of the infirmary. "Hi" said Bella

"Hi, what happened." said Edward

"Emi got hit with a ball" she said. Is she oh ok he asked

"Yeah, she fine." Bella said. The bell rang and school just let out. Emi walked out and went to her car and went home. Around midnight she decided to go for a walk. She_**snucked**_out of the house and started to walk, she ended up at the forest.


	4. Emi meets jacob

**Chapter 4**

While she was walking around Jacob was near tree thinking about something. Emi stopped at the edge of the cliff and closed her eyes wondering about something. She knew that she was different from her mom and dad then all of sudden she hear something behind her. She turns around and started to run she got to the entrance of the forest. Emi bummed into Jacob and she fall backwards. She looks up.

"I am sorry I wasn't looking where I was going" she said. Jacob helped her up. "I am Jacob" he said.

"I am Emi" she said. What are you doing in the forest he asked

"Well I went for a walk and ended up here" Emi said.

Jacob and she stood their looking at each other for a while. Then a few minutes later Emi looked at her watch and then screamed. Man I am going to get in trouble she yelled. Jacob looked at her and asked what's wrong.

Emi told him, well I snuck out of the house without them knowing and it is very late and they might be up now. "Oh" said Jacob.

Yea so I got to go and try to hurry and get home before they do get up. She run off as fast she could got home she climbed the tree near her room and went though her window. Jacob stands there watching her leave and then Sam come out behind the tree. Jacob turned around and saw him how long have you been there he asked.

Sam said "for a while now and who was that girl"

"I don't know I just meet her and I think she is new here" he said.

The next morning Emi got ready for school she ran down the stairs and out the door. She got to school then she walked in without looking at anyone. She had too much on her mind. While she was walking Bella was talking with her friends. When Emi got to the class room everyone was looking at her. She looked down and sits in her seat and looked down at her book. Then Emi looked up from her book she thought that someone called her name but no one did. Then Edward walked passed her as he walked out of the class room as he did he looked into her eyes for a minute and then walked out. Emi watched him walk out of the class room. She never knew how hard it is in a new place and wondering if it would get easier for her. The bell ring right when she got up from her sat to turn in her work. As Emi walked out of the class room she bummed into Emmett and fall down. He helped her up and said watch where you going. Emi looked up at him and wondering if she meet him somewhere before. I am sorry she said to him as she walked away.


	5. second day of school

Chapter 5

Emmett stood there watching her leave down the hall way to the door. Emi walked out the school front door. She walked to her car as Emi got to her car Edward was standing there. Umm may I help you she asked? Edward just stood there for a minute without saying anything. Emi looked at Edward then started to open her car door. She was wondering what he wants. Emi then asked him again. Edward asked her why she looks familiar. Emi said "I don't know I just moved here." He looked at her one more then he walked off still wondering about her.

Emi watched him walk off as she was getting into her car. Jacob was standing near a tree wondering something and watching Emi drive off in her car. Emi drive home, she quickly got out of the car and run off somewhere. Emi didn't know where she was going. But felt that she had to go there. Right when she got there she saw something or someone. When she got close something run off as fast it can. Emi wondered what it was. All of sudden someone came out of nowhere, it was Jacob.

He walked up to her looking into her eyes. She also looked into his eyes. They stood there for a while looking at each other. A few minutes has pasted. Emi asked Jacob what he is doing here.

"Well I was passing by" Jacob said. He asked why you are here in a place like this Emi.

"Umm I wanted to clear my head." she said. This place is dangerous he told her. How come she asked?

"There are things here like wolfs." Jacob said. Emi looked at him before she answers him.

"I will be careful". Emi said.

"Why don't I take you home" said Jacob

"Sure." Emi said.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

While they were walking to Emi's house one of Jacobs friends showed up. Emi stopped and looked at him. Jacob walked up to him. He asked him why he is here.

Jared said "that Sam wants to have a meeting with him." Why does he want to have a meeting with me he asked him?

"I don't know it might have something to do with the new girl or something" he said.

"Well I will go after I take her home" Jacob said.

"I'm sorry you can't he wants you to come right now" Jared said. Emi was still standing there watching them talk. She heard anything they were talking. She wonders something.

Why right now he asked. "Not sure" said Jared.

"Okay". Jacob said.

Jacob walked up to Emi told her that he couldn't walk her home because he had something he has to.

"It is okay" said Emi. She started walking again to her house. Jacob watched walk off and so did Jared. Right when she got there. Her parents where getting ready to go somewhere for a while. She walked in the house and sent upstairs to her room.

Jacob just got to Sam's house and walked in. Meanwhile Emi was sitting on her window looking out. So what is with the meeting Jacob asked Sam?

"Well it is about the girl" said Sam. What about her Jacob asked.

"She is different not like anyone I seen before." said Sam. What you mean by that he asked.

"Not sure just have to find out" said Sam. You mean you're going to have someone watch her or something asked Jacob.

"Yeah something like that" said Sam.

Later that night Emi was getting ready for bed. As she was getting ready to get in bed she heard something outside she walked to the window and looked out and saw nothing. Emi closed her window and got in. She layed down and started to close her eyes.

***Emi's Dream***

_Emi walked slowly from the cliff as she did she tripped over a big tree branch and fall backwards on her back. Emi looked over at the cliff and show someone walking toward her. She backed up trying to get away and wondering who that person it. _

***End of the dream***


End file.
